Allen Stephenson
Allen Stephenson is known as Feudal Rider Melon, a form granted by the use of the Feudal Driver and Melon Lockseed. For a short time, Allen becomes Feudal Rider Canta, a seperate, upgraded form based on his original Melon form granted by the use of the Energy Driver and Canta Energy Lockseed, until Victor's preemptive attack on him separates Allen from the Energy Driver. When Allen later returns from his "death", he returns as Melon using the Feudal Driver and Melon Lockseed. He is Sid Stephenson's older brother, who after his third year in college was a project leader in the Research and Development branch of the Yggdrasill Corporation until he finds out the company has been compromised, usurped by Victor. This causes him to team up with his former friend/foe, Dylan Nicholson. Character History Past to be added Feudalite Saga Allen is seen throughout the first quarter of the show as the protector of the Feudal forest, protecting his men as they forage into the forest to harvest the Helheim fruits. Allen later appears during the Lockseed gathering game, causing all of the main 7 Feudal Drivers to appear in the forest. Allen defeats Viking, Bana, and Gladiator without breaking a sweat, but in a rage, destroys Ninjetti's Feudal Driver by accident. He returns to Headquarters, unpleased that Orange saved his men, calling him street trash. With all the data feedback from all 7 Feudal Drivers, Allen uses the new Energy Driver to take out multiple Ninjetti Troopers, noting that the Energy Driver is powerful. Yggdrasill Saga After the return of the Energy Drivers and his new transformation into Feudal Rider Canta, Allen deems the Beat Riders to have outlived their usefulness. After learning that Luke was made an Armored Rider behind his back and that Sid was given his former Melon powers, Takatora shows his friend and his younger brother the ruins in the Feudal Forest to convince them to help him for the greater good. Forest Saga While meeting Dylan and showing him the ruins in the Feudal Forest, Allen sees the same ideals he once embodied in the youth and it only makes him more adamant to crush Dylan's spirit. He succeeds when he reveals to Dylan that in his first battle as Feudal Rider Orange, he killed his friend Yuya who had been transformed into a Tiga Feudalite. However, Dylan is later shocked that the revelation has the opposite effect on Dylan, who destroys Yggdrasill's Scalar System in Shogun Mode. Overlord Saga After Luke reports to the group that DJ Revo is helping Dylan, concealing the full story of the Feudal Overlords, Allen does not believe these turn of events at first. However, Allen learns the truth when he confronts one of the Overlords leading an attack on the research team with Dylan informing him of how they may be instrumental in stopping the Feudal Forest's expansion despite the Overlords wanting to kidnap them and bring them back to finish the Feudal Games. Seeing a way to stop the invasion without massive sacrifices, he decides to ally with Dylan to stop the Overlords. However, Allen is oblivious to the fact that Victor's group is conspiring against him. This becomes Allen's downfall as he is usurped by Victor's group and loses his Energy Driver while being subsequently thrown off a cliff, but betrayed by his own brother when he pleas him and Luke to help Dylan to save humanity. They both refuse and Sid throws the Melon Lockseed back at Allen as a sign of betrayal. Eventually rescued by the Master Overlord, Ryuso, Allen learns the origins of the Femushinmu. Now realizing Victor's ambition, he realizes what Vic meant by him never understanding what he worked for. To his dismay about humanity being able to be saved, Ryuso declares that humanity is foolish and will not obtain the Forbidden Fruit to repeat the tragedies that happened to his civilization. While trying to find more answers about the Forest's origins, especially Ryuso's deceased wife, DJ Revo later appears, informing that Demushu has recklessly struck the city, with Ryuso unleashing the forbidden fruit he guarded from his hand, taking some seeds and turned them into the Ultimatum Lockseed, much to Allen's surprise, as DJ Revo leaves to find a rightful person to be its guardian. He is soon spotted by Aaron, and is about to be killed. Luckily Ryuso protects him and knocks Aaron unconscious and returns him to Earth, but Allen is almost shocked in horror at witnessing it. Shortly after, he finds out that the Feudal Overlords are setting their ways to invade Earth Forbidden Fruit Saga When Gredi returns with a laptop that contains a camera showing Zeron's landscape and leaves, Allen questions Ryuso about the Overlords' intentions. Ryuso replies to Allen about broadcasting to the whole world about their domination and sacrifices. Upon returning to Earth with Ryuso inside Yggdrasill's former headquarters, Allen is shocked at seeing the base and the city become a living dystopia. When the missiles that were launched by the government are about to destroy Zeron, Ryuso uses his power and vanquishes them. However, it is still unsafe for Allen when the Overlords are still at large invading Zeron for domination. With Yggdrasill compromised and unable to save humanity thanks to Vic, he finds Emma Tao alongside the surviving Feudal Riders and witnesses Dylan alongside her, unaware that Dylan has betrayed her as well. This prompts Allen to follow Dylan, Drew and Emma in the shadows while they attempt to break in the Yggdrasill Headquarters to save the captured civilians. Trying to find a way to talk to Dylan, he observes Luke attacking Dylan and realizes that Luke has his Energy Driver and that Sid has been masquerading as him during his absence, siding with the Overlords to make matters worse for his own agenda, instead of abiding by his brother's wishes to save humanity alongside Dylan. Getting in the crossfire between his former friend and Dylan, he joins the Feudal resistance to battle the Overlords and his friend-turned-foe. He is soon told by Emma and Sid, much to his shock, about what happened in the city when he was gone. Allen then tells Dylan and the other Riders about his stay in the Feudal Forest and his meeting with Ryuso. In the city, he reuses his Feudal Driver and Melon Lockseed to insue a duel with Luke. He got the upper hand, but can't finish Luke after a flashback of their childhood. Luke then attacked him, destroying Allen's Feudal Driver and he fell into the sea, his fate unknown. Personality Though a ruthless realist, Allen still loves his family and spoils his younger brother, and especially cares about Sid's education. He is the most experienced and most powerful Armored Rider to date. Despite his sense of realisim, he can show signs of arrogance and his wealthy upbringing has mildly affected his view of the world. He sometimes refers to the other Armored Riders as "street trash" that are beneath him and not worthy of his attention, the exception being if they directly interfere with his plans. He also seems to have a bit of a temper when pressured, as seen when Ninjetti provokes him while he was trying to reach his staff to rescue them from the Feudalite swarm. This caused him to have an angry outburst and unintentionally damage Akira's Feudal Driver with a furious blow of sword slashes. As stated by him back when he first encountered Orange, he knows the Lockseeds carry a dangerous disease, which is also seen when he tries to warn Hase not to eat the immature fruit. Under his ruthless realist personality shows that Allen does have hidden feelings, grieving that he is only able to save about a billion of the Earth's population. More of this side is shown when he takes care of Fonzo after Fonzo takes a hit that disrupts his transformation as he falls into his arms. In addition, he finally lightens up, handshaking Dylan and thanking him for giving him an alternative means to save humanity rather than culling the world's population through Project Ark. His ruthless realist personality was in fact used under the influence of Vic when he realized his own friend had been using him all along prior to his betrayal. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Feudal Rider Melon's forms are called Modes while the armor parts are called Arms. - Melon= Melon Mode *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.2 t. *'Kicking power': 13 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. Melon Mode is Melon's default muskmelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Melon Shield. In the power stats, Melon dominates by hitting harder than Viking's hardest punch and Orange/Ninjetti's fiercest kicks. In terms of agility though, he outjumps Orange in Pine Arms by two whole meters, and is about as fast as Bana in Banana Arms. Melon moves at blinding speeds in quick succession during close combat. Utility-wise, Melon can also use the Melon Shield as a weapon and can be thrown as a boomerang and also use the Feudal Saber at ridiculous swinging speeds with the option of also using it as a firearm weapon, countering even Feudal Rider Drago, who specializes in gunslinging. As a result, Melon is considered as the strongest Armored Rider among the original seven Feudal Driver users as he was able to defeat five out of six Armored Riders consecutively without breaking a sweat and was able to withstand Armored Rider Ninjetti's Pinecone Sparking. As the strongest out of the original Feudal Driver users, Melon is even able to fight toe to toe against Canta, an upgraded form using the superior Energy Driver and superior Class-S Lockseed despite the fact that not even Feudal Rider Gladiator could stand a chance against Orange's Samurai Lemon Arms - a slightly weaker or equivalent to the Energy Driver's output. Melon is also able to deflect Sonic Arrow shots with relative ease where as Feudal Rider Bana and Feudal Rider Orange both struggled against Feudal Rider Cherry. This Arms' finisher is the Melon Strike, which is activated via the Squash function. Melon charges the Feudal Saber with Melon-Shaped energy before slashing the enemy. - Watermelon= Watermelon Mode Watermelon Arms is Melon's watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Watermelon Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Gatling Blaster. - Other Arms= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Armored Rider. - Berry= Berry Mode Berry Mode is Melon's strawberry-based armored Japanese Ninja form. Accessed through the Strawberry Lockseed (reserved for Orange), this form's Arms Weapon is the Berry Blades. - Grape= Grape Mode Grape Mode is Melon's grape-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Grape Lockseed (reserved for Drago), this form's Arms Weapon is the Grape Blaster. }} - Rider Arms= These Arms are based on Riders from the past. - Strike= Strike Mode Strike Mode is Melon's Kamen Rider Strike-based armored form. Accessed through the Strike Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Veno Saber. }} }} - Canta= - Canta= Canta Mode *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. Canta Mode is Canta's default Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Canta Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. As expected, the evolution to Canta Arms has boosted Canta's power, with his punching and kicking power increased exponentially. The only thing that hasn't changed, however, is the jumping height and the maximum running speed. Compared to his fellow Energy Riders, Canta can throw the 2nd hardest punch and his kicks are the third strongest. His agility stats, however, are about average. }} }} Category:Armored Riders Category:Energy Riders Category:Feudal Riders (series) Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Riders Category:Neo-Riders